Ricardo Almeida vs. Matt Brown
The fight was Ricardo Almeida's welterweight debut. The Fight The first round began. Almeida blocked a body kick. Almeida worked for a double. Brown stuffed it to the clinch. Four thirty-five as Almeida kneed the thigh. Almeida worked for a single. Brown was defending once again. He stuffed it fully. Four fifteen. Almeida got a nice trip to guard. Four minutes. Almeida pulled Brown out from the cage. Brown was trying to stand with the whizzer. Three thirty-five. Brown stood to the clinch. Almeida got another trip. He was trying to pull Brown away from the cage again. Three fifteen left. Brown stood to the clinch. Three minutes. Brown kneed the leg twice. Almeida landed a left hook and a right hand inside. Two thirty-five. Brown stuffed a single. Almeida worked for a double. Brown stuffed it there. Two fifteen. The crowd was starting to boo. The referee broke them up with two minutes. Almeida cited an eyepoke. Almeida worked for a single. Brown stuffed it to the cage. Brown landed three or four good uppercuts inside. One thirty-five. Almeida kneed the thigh and landed a right hand inside. Brown stuffed a double and kneed the body. One fifteen. Brown was defending another single. He stuffed it up to the clinch. One minute. Almeida landed a left hook inside. Almeida worked for a double. Brown stuffed it again. Thirty-five. Almeida landed a left hook and a pair of right hands inside. Almeida landed a right hand inside. He landed a left hand inside. Brown defended a judo throw and briefly had the standing back and they turned to the clinch with fifteen. Almeida landed a left hook and ate a knee to the body. Almeida broke flurrying and Brown blocked it as the first round ended. The second round began. Brown came forward early. He landed a leg kick. Brown landed a leg kick but Almeida got a double to guard with it. Brown scooted back to the cage and stood to the clinch. Four thirty-five left. Brown stuffed another double. Almeida defended a trip. Four fifteen. Almeida got a trip to side control. Almeida landed a pair of right hands with four minutes and Brown stood to the clinch. Brown kneed the body. Three thirty-five. The crowd was booing. Almeida landed an uppercut inside. Three fifteen left. Almeida landed a right hand inside. He worked for a single. Brown was defending. Three minutes. The referee broke them up. Almeida was looking sloppy. Brown landed a leg kick. Almeida got a double to guard and landed an elbow. He passed to half-guard. He mounted with two thirty and he had the back with both hooks. Brown was struggling to escape. Brown was cut. Back to mount. Another pair of elbows. Brown was trying to stand. Two fifteen. Almeida had the back with one hook. Two minutes. Blood was on the elbow of Almeida. Almeida had a body triangle. He landed a pair of elfts in under. He had the choke tight with one thirty-five. Brown tapped the arm with one thirty-one. Almeida bowed to the bloody Brown as he stood over his kneeling vanquished foe. The doctors cleared the cut over Brown's left eye.